


you make my heart beat like the rain

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca Mitchell didn’t get secret admirers. So when she starts getting little cards and messages right before Valentine’s day, she’s pretty sure she’s being pranked.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	you make my heart beat like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day! This was a stupid idea I had a couple of years ago that I managed to turn into something I actually liked, I hope you guys do too. 
> 
> Title’s from Electric Love by Børns

Beca couldn’t believe she had lasted a whole semester at Barden. She could believe it even less when she actually came back for the Spring semester, sticking around her internship at the radio station and putting a mild effort into her classes.

The hardest thing to fathom, however, was the fact that she was sticking around and putting a whole lot more effort into the lame acapella group she had been coerced into by Chloe.

Ah, _Chloe_.

If Beca was being honest with herself — which she never was — Chloe was the real reason she had stuck around all past semester and why she had even bothered coming back. Beca couldn’t deny she was drawn to the force of nature that was Chloe Beale. She was kind and funny and outrageously gorgeous and… 

And just so out of Beca’s league. Like they weren’t even fighting the same battle.

Maybe that was why Beca had decided to bury those feelings deep inside her to never be revisited. Ever. She was much safer that way.

//

It was Friday night, a week before Valentine’s Day, at the end of another particularly brutal Bellas rehearsal.

All Beca was hoping for was hitting the hopefully empty showers for a quick wash-up and going back to what she knew was her empty dorm room — Kimmy Jin had left early in the morning for a camping trip — so she could relax and uninterruptedly work on the mix that had been on the back of her mind all week.

Those were good, solid plans.

Until she got yanked back to reality by Aubrey’s crisp tone calling her name, her acapella captain still ticked off by the fact Beca kept coming back to rehearsals to antagonize her.

“Beca,” she stopped in front of her, preventing her from going up the rows they just spent the better part of the last hour running around to grab her things. “Don’t forget you and Amy are scheduled to do the Bellas singing telegram this weekend.”

“What?” Beca just stared at her dumbly.

“The Valentine’s day singing telegrams,” Aubrey stressed. “Stacie and Denise did the Christmas caroling, now you and Amy are doing Valentine’s Day’s singing telegrams.”

“I don’t do telegrams,” Beca tried backing out of it, causing Aubrey to narrow her eyes at her.

“The same way you don’t even sing?” she countered, arching an eyebrow at her, and Beca knew she was out of excuses. “Be here at 8 AM sharp. I’ll have the costumes waiting.”

“Did you just say costumes?” Beca asked, watching as Aubrey remained unfazed and started leaving. “Aubrey, costumes?” she yelled at the captain’s retrieving back to no avail.

Beca was so fucking screwed.

Groaning, she stomped her way up the steps to her bag, way more tired than before. How could she relax knowing that if she did what she actually wanted to do — to sleep in and ignore Aubrey the whole weekend — that it would come back and bite her in the ass later on?

She was still debating the pros and cons of defying Aubrey as she got to her bag, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed a red cardstock paper sticking out of it with a single red rose attached to it. Frowning, Beca looked around, but she was the only person left in the auditorium.

“What the—?”

Gingerly picking up the paper, Beca’s frown only deepened. Inside, in elegant penmanship, were the words:

_Roses are red…_

The sentence trailed off but there was nothing more. Beca thought for sure it was a prank. Or worst, that it was _Jesse._ That boy could not take a hint. She turned the card around but there were no other clues about where it came from or why. Weird.

Too tired to investigate any further, Beca just shoved everything on her purse and dragged her feet back to her dorm.

//

Beca was flying solo at the station today.

It would have been daunting getting stuck stacking CDs by herself, but Beca was kind of relieved. With Valentine’s Day fast-approaching, Jesse was taking his attempts at flirting up a notch and it made for an even more exhausting shift when Beca had to keep coming up with reasons to deflect them.

Luke was scheduled to arrive right before she left and then Beca had to hurry off to practice. She would soak up on the solitude as much as she could before getting barked at by Aubrey.

“Yo, Becky,” Luke called upon entering the station, and Beca bit her tongue, not correcting him. “Someone left this for you at the front desk.”

Beca’s eyebrows shot up in surprise; someone had come into the station and left and she hadn’t noticed? She tried to remain aloof as Luke handed her a pastel purple cardstock card but she felt her stomach bottoming out at the sight of it; it looked just like the red one she received a couple of days ago.

“What’s that?”

When Beca opened the card, it read, in the same elegant penmanship as before:

_Violets are blue…_

The card also held a pressed violet flower on the inside and a faint lavender smell that was vaguely familiar to Beca.

“Nothing,” she cleared her throat. “Just some idiot playing a prank.”

“Looks like a secret admirer to me,” Luke smirked, turning back to go into the booth.

This time, Beca didn’t contain her eye roll; it _wasn’t_ a secret admirer. She didn’t _get_ secret admirers. Secret admirers were things beautiful, nice people got. People like Chloe, for example. Beca had annoying, movie-quoting co-workers who thought they were destined to be with her and idiotic crushes on unattainable people.

_Whatever._

She had to go or she’d be late for practice, anyway.

//

Beca heaved a sigh of relief as she finally made it to Baker Hall’s warm safety.

She had been utterly unprepared for the snowstorm that hit Barden earlier while she was whipping up her Philosophy paper and had to walk all the way back to her dorm in the freezing cold with only her leather jacket as protection. She just wanted to make a quick pitstop at her room to drop her things, get a towel, and a change of clothes so she could go hit the even warmer safety of the showers.

In her pocket, her phone buzzed with an incoming message and she fumbled a bit before getting to it.

**Shower Stalker (8:13 PM):** _rehearsals have been canceled but the party’s still on tomorrow!! you coming?_

Beca didn’t know if she should feel worried or relieved. If the snowstorm was scheduled to keep going through the night, she imagined it hadn’t taken Chloe long to convince Aubrey to cancel rehearsals. But braving the cold, later on, to go to an acapella Valentine’s day party? Beca wasn’t sure it would be worth it.

She guessed it _would_ be worth it to go and see Chloe and pretend she could be brave enough to act on her feelings and kiss her. But Jesse would also be there and Beca was half-sure he was the culprit behind the cards she had been receiving. And she really didn’t want to deal with _that._

Beca worried her bottom lip between her teeth, pondering on her options.

Oh, screw it. She could manage to avoid him if she stuck around the Bellas.

**Beca M (8:16 PM):** _sure if i don’t freeze to death ‘till then_

Beca was distracted by Chloe’s response — a string of kissing and winking emoticons — that she didn’t realize she had gotten to her dorm until she nearly hit the door with her face. Grumbling, she reached inside her jeans pocket for her keys and it was only then that she noticed something was taped to her door.

An orange cardstock paper with a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup glued on it.

Scowling, Beca picked it up with more force than necessary and opened the card. In the same script she was becoming annoyingly familiar with, said:

_Pucker up buttercup…_

What did that even mean?!

Not willing to think about it, Beca got into her thankfully empty room, dropped the card and bag unceremoniously on her bed, and gathered her towel and shower caddy. It was only later, after she was still warm from her shower and had begrudgingly eaten the candy, that curiosity got the best of her and she googled how the little poem was supposed to end.

She audibly gulped and hoped against hope that the person behind it wasn’t Jesse.

//

By the time Beca made it to the party, it was already in full swing.

To be fair, Beca didn’t want to come — she had gone back and forth all day, drafting at least six different texts to Chloe saying that she wouldn’t be able to make it after all. But sending them meant that she would have to explain why — she was sure Chloe would try and stop by her dorm to check on Beca — and she wanted to talk about the cards and who could possibly be sending them even less.

So eventually she had started getting ready, taking her sweet time applying make-up and choosing an outfit, and dragged her feet to the empty pool space where apparently all acapella parties were held. The music playing wasn’t horrible so Beca made her way to the table being used as a makeshift bar, hoping to find something to warm her up.

“You made it!” said a voice behind her and she turned in time to see Chloe approach her.

There was a sloppy edge to her movements, a telltale sign that she wasn’t sober and Beca couldn’t help but smile. Drunk Chloe was kind of adorable.

“I did, yeah,” she said. “It beat staying in my room eating cold pizza.”

Chloe hummed her agreement, tilting her head to the side. “I would have missed you.”

Beca felt her cheeks burning, which wasn’t fair. She hadn’t even had anything to drink yet.

“Sure you would have, Red,” she cleared her throat, trying to change the subject. “What are you drinking?”

“Hot chocolate and spiced rum,” Chloe’s smile widened. “Jessica or Ashley made it, I don’t know which one. You want some?”

It wouldn’t be Beca’s first choice of drink but anything was better than standing there and embarrassing herself in front of Chloe even further. “Sure.”

Without skipping a beat, Chloe interlaced their fingers together and dragged Beca over to a giant red thermos, grabbing a solo cup to pour Beca some and top off her own drink.

“Thanks,” Beca said, grabbing the drink and taking a big gulp; it was actually quite good and started warming her quickly so she couldn’t actually complain.

The problem was, even with the party in full swing and her cup full, Chloe was still sticking by Beca’s side, swaying in place and humming with the music being played, but without actually leaving. She didn’t know if she liked that or not.

“You don’t have to stay, y’know,” she eventually said. “I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“Big girl?” Chloe giggled and Beca blushed.

“Fuck you, dude,” she laughed, elbowing her. “You know what I mean. You’re free to go. To find a hot date for tomorrow or something.”

It kind of pained her to say it, her mind unhelpfully reminding her of all the times she’s seen Chloe playing tonsil tennis with people that weren’t her.

“I have my eyes on someone already,” Chloe admitted, a blush of her own over her nose. “I’m just working up the courage to ask them.”

“Oh yeah?” Beca asked despite herself. “Who?”

Instead of answering, however, Chloe simply reached inside her jacket’s pocket and produced something that caused Beca’s heart to start beating wildly against her breastbone: a yellow cardstock paper with a Hershey’s kiss on it, that she wordlessly gave to Beca.

Beca knew what would be written inside and yet her breath hitched as she read the words in the flowy, elegant script that she finally knew who it belonged to:

_‘Cause I’m gonna kiss you!_

Beca blew out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, looking up to see Chloe staring at her with a cautious sort of expectancy.

“Thank fuck it’s you,” she said, smiling to match Chloe’s huge grin.

“Yeah?” she asked, hopeful.

“Dude, yeah,” Beca laughed. “I was afraid it was Jesse or something,” Chloe’s nose wrinkled. “I’m glad it’s not him, though.”

“Awes,” Chloe smiled, setting hers and Beca’s drink on the table and invading Beca’s personal space.

Beca could smell her lavender perfume and felt butterflies twisting up a revolution inside her.

“So, can I kiss you for real?” Chloe asked, tilting her head to the side, blindly reaching for Beca’s hand.

Beca simply reached up and pulled Chloe in for a searing kiss, not bothering with an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter. Don’t forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
